Drabbles Based Off Of Songs
by EvilCannibalPanda
Summary: Five little drabbles based off of five songs. Pairings are: Style, Kyman, K2, and slight Stendy.


**A/N: Sooo yeah… I keep seeing these things where you put your iPod on shuffle and write a drabble based off of the song it lands on. And because I was super bored, I decided to try it… I don't really like these 'drabble' things though. I feel like there's so much left unwritten and I just want to write a whole story about it! :/ But yeah, enjoy? :D**

**Pairings are: Kyman, K2, Style, slight Stendy, and Cryle.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or the characters, and the songs belong to their respective owners.**

**Katy Perry- Firework**

Sometimes arguing with Cartman just felt futile. Rarely did he ever win, and when he did the Nazi would hold it against him or somehow blame it on Kyle being Jewish. He never understood why everything always led back to his religion, but it just did.

The arguments would leave him weak and searching for a reason why the other hated him so much. It just didn't make since to him, and he would constantly lay awake at night, contemplating. It was these days that he would text Cartman late at night with one simple word, "why?" And then said male would appear at this window moments later. Kyle would, of course, let him in. And they would lie in bed together, Kyle wrapped in Cartman's strong arms and they would share a moment that made the red-head feel as if everything was okay again.

**Hollywood Undead-Young**

Kyle could often be found in his room or at the public library, homework in hand or a book pertaining to law and justice perched in his small lap. Kenny would always know where to find him, and he sought him out a lot when he was bored. Even lately, he would seek the red-head out just to enjoy his company.

But his request to go somewhere was more often than not met by Kyle looking irritated and sighing at Kenny's childishness. "I don't have time, Ken. This homework's due tomorrow." Or, "How do you expect me to be any good at my future career if you won't let me study now?"

Kenny always responded with a pout and pulling at Kyle's arm until he eventually stood and followed the satisfied blonde. "Kyle, were sixteen. We're still young; you'll have plenty of time for that later!" And when the blonde couldn't see, Kyle would smile and blush. If getting to spend time with Kenny McCormick meant having to be young for a day, then he'd manage.

**Eminem ft. Dido- Stan **

I wonder why I got out of bed at all… I felt my pregnant tummy and sighed. "Your daddy's doing it again," I whispered to the yet-to-be-born baby and then looked back up to watch Stan as he sat at his desk with pen and paper in hand. He had a look of pent-up frustration as he scribbled across the paper so fast I would be surprised if the words were readable.

I hesitantly walked over to my boyfriend and peered over his shoulder to read the letter in progress; he was too preoccupied to notice.

"Dear, Kyle

I wrote you but you still haven't called. I wrote two letters back in autumn, but I guess you didn't get them? I mean… I write pretty sloppy, so maybe I messed up on the address and there was a problem at the post office or something… Whatever, what's been up, dude?"

I didn't finish reading; I was already too upset to care. All Stan had done since Kyle left South Park years before was write to him. I understood that the two were best friends, but this was getting out of hand. Once I even found a letter addressed to Kyle that included the words, "Wes should be together."

"Wendy," Stan called over his shoulder. "Do you want to go with me to the post office? I want to make sure he gets it this time, so I'm going to give it to them directly." I didn't look up from my once hot tea as I said hollowly, "No. I'll stay here."

**Lady Gaga- Paparazzi **

Kyle watched the noirette from across the lunch room with considerable admiration. The way his eyes were downcast on his meal like he was too cool for cafeteria food, and instead reached into his back pocket for a cigarette and took off for the boy's bathroom, something about it all made Kyle blush. Craig was an ass hole; everyone knew it and no one (not even his 'friends') argued with that statement. Then why did everything he did strike the red-head as 'cool' and made the noirette so irresistibly hot?

He couldn't understand what about Craig made him so curious, but one thing was for sure; Kyle was his biggest fan so to speak. He decided that he would follow him and love him until those eyes of indifference shined with love. And love for Kyle no less. He smiled at the thought as he abandoned his tray and took off for the bathroom, leaving Stan, Kenny, and Cartman confused and exchanging questioning glances.

**Marianas Trench- Cross My Heart **

After staring at my cell phone for twenty minutes that felt like an eternity, I pressed the 'call' button and quickly put the phone to my right ear. I listened to it ring once, then twice, then three times… I literally felt my heart drop as it rung the fourth time and went to voicemail. "Hey this is Stan! Leave your name and number and I'll get back to you."

I let out a shaky sigh as the beep sounded and knew it was too late to hang up. "H-hey, Stan…It's… It's me, Kyle. I know you said not to call, but…" I looked around at the dirty hotel room and frowned. "I'm staying here at a hotel room near your place. It's just a cheap one, because they're all the same anyway, because I'm still away from you… But I just wanted to say that… I've been thinking a lot lately… I miss the stupid things, like when we'd go to sleep, and then you'd wake me up and kick me out of bed at 3 AM for no reason. I miss those little things. I just want you to know that I still love you, and I'll always run to you because I can't stand on my own anymore, dude." I was crying at this point. "I can't stand it. Ever since we started dating, it's like I can't live without you. Even when you're treating me like shit, I can't help but to sit here on the phone begging you to take me back."

"Are you serious…?" I heard a quiet, guilt-filled voice behind me and I dropped the phone without hanging up. I let out a gasp as I turned around to find Stan standing in my doorway, looking almost as bad as myself. "Kyle… Don't. I-" I cut him off as I sprinted to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my head in his chest.

"Don't go!" I tried to stop the tears. "I… I'm sorry, dude. Please, take me with you… I don't wanna be alone tonight…"

Stan hesitated, then reached up and placed his arms firmly me, pulling me closer in the process. "Kyle, how many times do I have to tell you…?" He mumbled in my hair, sounding exasperated but loving. "I'm no good for you, dude… You can do so much better…"


End file.
